All that, and so much more
by Midnight-sayasha
Summary: Ike is baffled by Pit. Words cannot describe what Ike sees in those cerulean eyes. IkeXPit fluff. don't like don't read.


I've been wanting to do something like this for a while! everyone write's IkeXPit stories so beautifully! and now that I've written it, I feel it was better in my head! gah! I based this off of the theory in wish, how when an angel loses their light they can't return to heaven, and Hisui lost his light to Kokyou and had to leave but Kokyou stayed with him and Hisui didn't need heaven! if you haven't heard of wish and like sweet yaoi manga stories, it should be on one manga, its by Clamp :3

That strayed off topic, wow. Yes. I might write more of this pairing again, IkeXPit stories are adorable! and pretty fun to write! but I have the feeling I completely failed. oh well. review please! I want to write more but im not sure if this was alright...

It's my first yaoi like fanfiction, I think its cute. No flames please, click the back button if you don't like fluffy yaoi stories (yes, only fluffy because I'm to innocent to write smut yet. not.)

Disclaimer: Pit and Ike belong to their respective owners, and all the characters withing this also belong to super smash brothers, don't sue me.

Title: All that, and so much more.

Rating: T because of yaoi fluffy kisses.

Warnings: It's only a fluffy story, wait for smut later. and this is a one-shot, only because im too blunt in the brain to think of a storyline. IkeXPit.

Enjoy!

--

"He is...interesting."

As much as Ike hated it, 'interesting' would be the only word he could describe the boy not too far away from himself when talking with the other Brawlers.

Even as it had been quite a few months -and the newcomers weren't quite newcomers any more- he still found people asking him, "What do you think of _him_?"

_He's the most stunning, fascinating, beautiful, bashful, cute, short, optimistic little angel I've ever met._

That was the answer Ike deemed worthy of the boy in question, and yet, there was still so much more he wanted to say.

"He is interesting, isn't he?" Zelda agreed, Link rolling his eyes at the only answer they were able to retrieve from the quiet swordsman from all the times they've asked.

"I heard that he may not be with us that long- like that kid...Roy?, something about his goddess needing him back to command her army." Ike flashed a glance at Link, Link shaking his head in wonder and eying the angel. "It really is too bad, he's a brilliant fighter."

_Yes, he is. spectacular. _Ike agreed in his mind, following link's gaze.

He only noticed he was staring when the angel turned and caught his eye, Ike whipping his head back to the conversation which had continued on without him.

--

Ike wandered around for most of the remainder of that day, still a little flushed from being caught earlier, and his battle schedule was free so he had too much time on his hands to be comfortable with.

Instead of registering where he was going with his eyes, he let his feet lead, leading him straight to the arenas, where a battle was raging.

He had no trouble blending in, other brawlers were there spectating.

_Mario, Kirby, Bowser_... He noted in his mind, dully watching as Kirby flew halfway across the plain. _and.._ Ike paused, watching Bowser fly upwards with amazing speed and explode in the familiar battle-like death, before snapping his eyes back as a blue arrow of light finished Kirby.

"..and Pit." He heard Samus' voice. Ike scowled lightly, brilliant and spectacular were black words to describe the angels fighting, every move was with such precision and such grace only an angel of his standard could pull off.

"...It's like...I don't know." He overheard peach responding to Samus. Samus snickered, "It's like sex with wings." Ike zoned out, half agreeing, before flushing and quickly leaving the arena.

--

"Ike!"

Ike groaned as he turned around, the bluenette quickly gaining on his sluggish pace. "Yes, Marth?" He replied tiredly. Marth merely frowned,

"Have you seen Pit? I need to ask him something regarding-"

"He's back there, the battle should be over now." Ike interrupted, not wishing to hear the every detail of Marth's request, and only wishing to find somewhere quiet to think things over.

But instead of leaving, as Ike would have liked, Marth's frown deepened, "Is everything alright? you're more irritable than usual."

Ike sighed heavily and turned his back on Marth, walking away quickly, leaving the prince confused and somewhat offended behind him.

--

Again Ike sighed. _Finally, some peace and quiet_. He mused to himself, looking up at the clouds, moving his hands behind his head. _Very kind of Marth for dropping it, why did he want Pit again? _Ike frowned a little in his thought, closing his eyes, _Regarding something...regarding what? there was yester- no, wait. that was me. _He grunted and dropped the matter before he became too frustrated over the vanished memory.

_Pit. Such an interesting guy. No, not interesting...what...what word would describe such-_

"Ike?"

Ike shot up drowsily from the grass, his head throbbing at the sudden blood rush. He gasped lightly and clutched the side of his head, peeking open an eye.

Behind the white, he could see...more white. He rubbed his eyes before trying again.

"Is everything alright, Ike?"

Ike tensed, forget eyesight! he knew that voice all to well. _That beautiful, chime like voice-_ He forced his thoughts back as he looked up and met a pair of concerned cerulean eyes which belonged to the breathtaking angel who was slightly bending to look down on him.

"Pit?" Ike asked, acknowledging but questioning the boy's presence. Pit's wings fluttered as he took a seat next to Ike, the concerned look didn't leave him.

Ike briefly wondered why Pit wasn't talking, then remembered the outstanding question, "Wait, what? why wouldn't things be alright?" He scrambled to reply.

Pit's forehead only creased further with worry. "Marth said you weren't yourself, and I also noticed. Was it something I did?"

Ike stared at the younger boy, his mind slightly drifting as he took in the boy's features, the slight pink in his cheeks, his soft lips, crystal eyes, feathery hair...then his mind registered the question. "Something _you _did? what makes you think that?" Ike looked away, thinking.

Ike noticed the further pink tint to Pit's cheeks. was he blushing?

"You're always looking at me so..._intently._ You're always so...I don't know, _dazed _when we're in the same room. Did I do something?" Pit looked at Ike with pleading eyes.

It took Ike a few seconds for his brain to work. "What?-no, no! you didn't do anything-" He said in a rush, tripping over his words. "Then what is it?" Pit asked, his face softening.

Ike went silent, _you're just so beautiful I can't keep my eyes away from you- you're so fascinating my mind will not stray from you. _Was what he wanted to say, but his mouth only gaped as he struggled with words.

Pit didn't seem too worried at Ike's silence and put a finger to his lips to stop his trying. "I'm just glad I didn't do anything to hurt you." He said, smiling.

Ike caught his breath. Sure, he knew Pit to be beautiful- but never like this. The way the sun glinted off from his stunning wings and lit up his face, the way his hair was ruffled softly by the wind, how his long eyelashes looked so feminine, but still so childish framing his eyes- such beauty should be restricted to prevent people _suffocating _to death.

Then Ike's body decided it didn't need a mind to hold it back anymore.

Pit stared wide eyed as Ike grabbed his wrist and pulled him close swiftly. He froze then, Ike's lips meeting his.

A few seconds and Ike's body decided it would let his mind work again. He quickly let go of Pit and got to his feet, covering his face from Pits shocked gaze. "I-I'm sorry!" He gasped quickly.

But, Ike's body was beyond responding, and he just stood there awkwardly, praying that the ground would open up and swallow him now.

"So that's it."

Ike flinched at the way Pit said the three words, silent understanding and blunt, he could only describe it as traumatized. Ike felt himself die a little inside.

He felt small arms wrap around him and stiffened. "I should be the one who is sorry Ike." He heard pit breathe sadly, "What are you talking about." Ike grunted back, he didn't want a sugar coating on what he had just done to the angel.

Pit pulled Ike's hands from his face and gave him a hard look. "You don't think...that I don't feel the same way?" Pit asked softly, sadly. Ike's eyes widened, but Pit put a finger to his lips.

"That's why I'm sorry." None of this was making sense in Ike's already clouded mind - the words melded into more confusing words when Ike tried to understand them. Pit sighed and pulled him back to sit down on the grass, his wings fluttering out and around them both.

"Ike, you know that I'm an angel- and my _light _is the most _precious _thing to me. Without it, I can't return to heaven, my Wings won't be able to carry me there," Pit gave Ike a stern look and slowly the cogs in Ike's brain began to work properly.

"You mean...light...your...your _virginity?_" Pit blushed at Ike but kept his eyes serious.

Ike continued to stare down at Pit, until he slightly smiled. Pit frowned, but Ike just placed an arm around his waist and pulled Pit close to kiss him softly on his forehead.

"Pit, you won't need to fly back to heaven if you feel the same way," Pit frowned, "You'll be _my _heaven if I can't return?" He asked, Ike smiled.

Pit's face blanked, then he lightly smiled back. "That's really sweet of you Ike, but I can't. Paulentina needs me." Pit sighed sadly, leaning against the blue haired swordsman and letting his wings droop.

Ike just smiled and wrapped his other arm around the small boy. "I still like you."

They shared a silence after that, watching the sky as it bled pink and the sun slowly made its way beyond the horizon.

--

"...No," Ike said when they had stood up to return to the Smash Mansion. Pit turned to Ike questionably and gasped as once again Ike drew him close.

Pit looked up at Ike in his strong embrace, waiting for him to finish his sudden statement, Ike smiled warmly at the boy and bent down, capturing Pit's lips in a soft, sweet kiss, only breaking to answer the angel's former curiosity,

"No, I don't _like _you Pit. I _love _you, and _so much _more."

--

Enjoy? Maybe not? review! :3


End file.
